1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player in which a floating chassis is fixed or unfixed with respect to a main chassis by the movement of a roller holder which supports a disk carrier roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a disk player mainly for vehicles, a pickup, a turntable, a clamper and the like are mounted on the floating chassis supported in the main chassis in the floating condition, so that those pickup, turn table, clamper and the like are not affected by external vibrations. When the disk player is not in use, the floating chassis is fixed to the main chassis so as to make it easy to insert or take out a disk. Various devices have heretofore been proposed as a device for fixing the floating chassis to the main chassis.
The rock mechanism of a disk player for vehicles described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-48445 utilizes the movement of a roller holder which supports a disk carrier roller to fix the floating chassis to the main chassis.
That is to say, an xe2x80x9carm memberxe2x80x9d is positively rotated by means of a rise of the roller holder, and the positive movement of the arm member advances a xe2x80x9cslide memberxe2x80x9d mounted on the main chassis so as to engage with the floating chassis. Due to this engagement, the floating chassis is fixed to the main chassis in the vertical direction. At this time, the slide member also engages with the roller holder, but since the roller holder is attached to the floating chassis, the floating chassis is fixed to the main chassis in the back and forth direction as well. Unfixing of the floating chassis from the main chassis is performed by the completely opposite movement.
With the above-described fixing device, the xe2x80x9caim memberxe2x80x9d is reciprocally rotated by making the roller holder move up and down, and the xe2x80x9cslide memberxe2x80x9d is advanced or retreated by means of the rotation of the arm member so that the floating chassis is fixed or unfixed with respect to the main chassis. Therefore, the arm member and the slide member are required in addition to the roller holder in order to fix or unfix the floating chassis, which increases the number of parts. Since these members have to be connected and interlocked to each other, the construction becomes complicated, so as to increase the production cost.
In view of the situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk player in which a floating chassis is fixed or unfixed with respect to a main chassis by the movement of a roller holder which supports a disk carrier roller, so as to reduce the number of parts, to simplify the construction and to decrease the production cost.
A disk player comprises a disk carrier roller, a roller holder and a floating chassis equipped with a turntable and a clamper (supported in a main chassis in the floating condition). The right and left side plates of the roller holder are rotatably mounted between the right and left side plates of the floating chassis to rotatably support the opposite ends of the disk carrier roller by the roller holder, such that the disk carrier roller is moved between an upper disk carrying position and a lower disk non-carrying position by means of the rotation of the roller holder. When the roller holder rotates to raise the disk carrier roller from the disk non-carrying position to the disk carrying position, the right and left side plates of the roller holder are engaged with a part of the main chassis from above to fix the floating chassis to the main chassis in the front and back directions as well as the right and left directions, and the roller holder further rotates about a fulcrum to raise the floating chassis, which makes at least one of the floating chassis and an arm of the clamper attached thereto abut against another part of the main chassis from below, to thereby fix the floating chassis to the main chassis in the vertical direction.
The disk carrier roller is rotatably supported by the roller holder such that the opposite ends thereof move independently in the directions of approaching and separating from the disk. When the opposite ends are energized respectively by a spring in the direction approaching the disk, the disk can be carried without any problem even if the disk is eccentrically inserted.
The right and left side plates of the roller holder engage with the part of the main chassis by fitting a convex portion provided in one of the part and the plates and concave portions provided in the other one of the part and the plates, which makes the construction simpler.